


Workplace: Snack Falcon

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Boring Plot, Creepy Gregg, F/M, Jobs n' Stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Part one of a new short series I'm doing on Rosa Seawall trying to get a job...with varying degrees of success





	Workplace: Snack Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Reviews are always accepted.

Being new in town has its perks, it allows a deep level of privacy since not a lot of people either know you exist, or just don't give a shit. For Aiden, that level of secrecy has probably worn itself out, as both him and his wife have been under massive scrutiny for Aiden being a cop and all. Rosa got a job at the snack falcon with Greggory, and he is all to excited to have her on his workforce. As of now...it's only been her first day

"OH...MY...GOD, YOUR AIDEN'S WIFE, RIGHT?"

"Uh...yeah...that's...correct" She awkwardly responded

"....COOL" Gregg says nonchalantly, smiling from perky ear to ear. 

To Rosa, Gregg is a bit...unhinged, but he's friends with Aiden, so she had an easy in with this job, so she had to take a chance. Her usual short dress-like clothing wasn't gonna fly with all kinds of oddball wack jobs and perverts that could wander through that door. Gregg gave her a black shirt and sweat pants. The shirt, of course, says "Gregg Rulz"...as if he would give her anything else. Attire aside, her job was simple, all she has to do is stand at the counter and "look pretty" while Aiden wheels and deals "the shit" out of customers. Her first customer was Aiden, coming to check out her new gig.

"What's good, hot stuff, daddy's here!" Aiden sarcastically asks to no one. She excitedly leaps into his arms, who he deftly moves into a bridal style carry. Gregg stares in awe, he always had an odd fascination for Aiden (totally heterosexual guy on guy friendship guys/gals)

"Hello love...ahh...I haven't heard from you ALL day...I was...slightly concerned"

"Ah...well...I thought you'd like some privacy..."

"...You're my husband, Aiden...we need to...communicate and stuff."

"Sorry doll...so...how's the gig?"

"It's...a thing"

Aiden looks at Gregg, who nods in agreement.

Aiden puts her down, and pats her shirt, cleaning dust off of her. And she gets back to her post behind the main desk. Gregg runs up to Aiden and whispers something to him, and Aiden laughs slowly. Gregg excitedly leaps over the counter.

"Welp...I gotta get back to work, toots. I'll see your sexy self back at the house...kay?"

"Uh huh...see ya."

Aiden walks back out, checking his holster to make sure Rosa didn't kick it loose with her flailing leg movements. Everything checked out, and Aiden strode out of the dingy storefront, and back into his cruiser.

There is a short silence, Gregg looking at the door, then he speaks

"If Angus wasn't around, and you were dead or gone...i would SO fuck Aiden...no homo..."

She just glares at him, then fixes her shirt. Right after Aiden left, a random man in a trench coat entered, and Gregg quickly ran him into a side room, and followed him in. There were loud sounds of arguing, and there MIGHT have been a knife pulled at some point, before only Gregg walks back out.

"Uh...ignore that, employee...just some personal shit."

She turns to face forward, ready to serve customers that may or may not exist.

A customer actually did show up, but all he bought was a bag of oddly colored chips, which Aiden somehow managed to convince him to pay 20 bucks for...which is probably a crime, but Rosa is just trying to get through the day and be done with this...experience...

Sadly, that last older gent was the only customer that came in, apparently he's a regular...so that's a thing. Before she left, Gregg gave her a large envelope for Aiden. She was probably gonna burn it though. From this rather short work day, all Rosa learned is to never...EVER work for Aiden...it's...unnatural compared to any other job-


End file.
